He said, she said
by JaydenBell
Summary: A collection of Don Flack and Ava Connelly OC one shots. I own nothing here but my writing. Don Flack and CSI:NY belong to CBS. Ava Connelly belongs to TessaStarDean she's kind enough to let me play with her awesome character :D
1. Chapter 1

Ava put her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. She shut the door quietly behind her and continued to watch Flack until he spun around and discovered her watching him.

He blushed furiously and his eyes went wide. "Ava. Hi."

Ava laughed as she finally moved into the room. "Hey. How's it goin'?" she asked teasingly.

He glared at her as he reached over to turn the stereo down. "You got off work early."

"Yes, I did. And I tried calling you to let you know that. But I guess you didn't hear the phone ring," she grinned. Slipping her shoes off, she climbed up onto the couch, perching on the arm as she rested her feet on the cushions. "I have to say, I'm not a bit upset about surprising my boyfriend while he was playing air guitar in his living room in his pajamas." She grabbed the t-shirt from the back of the couch and tossed it at his chest with a wink.

Pulling the shirt over his head, he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm just not as good at the real thing; this was more fun."

"You play?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Just a little bit that friends have taught me."

She smiled, enjoying learning new things about the man she loved. "You'll have to show me sometime."

Flack held up a finger and walked out of the room and down the hall, returning a minute later with a guitar in hand. "This thing hasn't come out of my closet in months, so don't laugh," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Ava smiled down at him as he poised his fingers over the strings. As he began to play, she closed her eyes and let the music fill her from.

He never faltered, even as he missed a few notes, making the song so much more beautiful. When he was finished, Ava opened her eyes and slid down the arm of the couch, folding her legs in the small space between them. "That was lovely." Don blushed but smiled. "Will you play something else?"

He nodded. "For you, always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just close your eyes."

"That's a very dangerous game," he grinned. But he did as he was told, closing his eyes and waiting patiently for whatever Ava wanted him to taste-test.

When the fork touched his lips, he opened his mouth and took the bite of chocolate cake that she offered. And chewed it slowly. Before he could even finish chewing it, he was amazed. "Wow," he muttered around the bite.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, that's better than sex," he replied, his eyes still closed, finally swallowing the bite in his mouth.

Ava ducked her head and blushed, glad he still had his eyes closed. "Thanks. It's the one thing I…" before she could finish her thought, Don's hands were on her hips, pulling her close.

He finally opened his eyes, looking down into hers. "There more where that came from?"

Ava grinned. "Plenty." Biting her bottom lip, she pressed her body a little closer to his as she looked up at him. "But you better believe that cake will only be second best once we're married."


	3. Chapter 3

Don laughed as Ava pulled the bag of candy from her top desk drawer. As she popped one of the conversation heart candies into her mouth, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I thought chocolate was your sugar of choice."

"Thought I'd be festive. Though the whole day is a big joke."

"No need to be grumpy on Valentine's day, Connelly. Love is in the air," he grinned.

She pelted him with a candy heart. "Easy cheesy."

Don caught the candy against his chest and was about to put it in his mouth when he caught a glimpse of the writing on it. He chuckled and walked the two steps to her desk. Before she had a chance to think, he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back, she raised an eyebrow, asking him if he was going to explain his actions.

Instead of speaking, he only put the heart on her desk face up. He then took a couple more candies from her bag and returned to his desk. She didn't have to look down to know that the heart said 'kiss me'.

She just couldn't believe he actually did it.


	4. Chapter 4

They had grown bored with their movie just minutes into it and started talking as they lay on the couch together. They were on their sides facing each other, Don's arm wrapped securely around Ava's back to keep her close. He never thought there could be so much appeal to simply cuddling on the couch, but somehow, they seemed to spend a lot of their time there, and he loved it.

As they talked in nearly whispered voices, Ava played with the buttons on the front of his shirt. Slowly, she had managed to undo them all without even thinking about it. She sighed as she wrapped her arm around his back over his undershirt, taking in the comfortable warmth of his body.

Ava closed her eyes as she wiggled a little on the couch, not actually getting any closer to Don, but trying. Don hugged her tighter as he did the same, then rested his head back down on the pillow. As he did, their noses brushed together, and he couldn't help but repeat the action. He gently rubbed the tip of his nose against hers a few times, slowly moving to her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss there. He then closed his eyes as they drifted off to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think it'll ever happen?" Ava sighed as she dropped the pregnancy test in the trash.

"Hey, where's your faith?"

She smiled lightly and put her hand over her heart. "In here." She moved her hand to his chest then. "And in here." She looked up into his eyes and fought back the tears that were fighting to the surface. "It's hard."

"But not impossible."

"No, not impossible."

He wrapped his arms around her, folding her into his chest. "We'll keep trying. We're not giving up." He pulled back just a little to look into her eyes. "And neither is He," he nodded up ward just a little.

Ava smiled as she leaned back into his embrace. "Yeah, He never does."


	6. Chapter 6

"Son of a bitch."

Flack frowned at the voice and stuck his head out the door.

Ava slammed the heel of her hand against the front of the vending machine and cursed again. "Why aren't you working?" she muttered as she glared into the machine and hit it again.

Stepping into the hall, Flack smirked. "What did that poor machine do to deserve that kind of abuse?"

She glared at it again before turning to her fiancé to glare at him. "It ate my dollar. And it won't give me a candy bar." She turned back to it and wound up to hit it again, hoping to dislodge something. "Stupid piece of crap. What have I ever done to you?" She looked at Don again as she stepped back from the machine just a little. "I mean, all I wanted was a little chocolate. I put my dollar in, I pushed the button for what I wanted, and nothing happened. It just sat there like a lump. A stupid useless heap of steel that ate my dollar when I wanted a snack." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily. "Rat bastard."

"Done?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

He stepped closer to her and smiled. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled a Milky Way out and held it in the palm of his hand. "Would this help?"

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she took the proffered treat. "You knew the machine was broken and you let me come out here anyway?"

"No. But I know how PMS affects a normal woman. I don't want to think about the hell that would break loose if you didn't get your chocolate. Just like to be prepared for all situations here."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek as he grinned. "I would kick your ass, but you just saved the day. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Don walked into the living room where Ava was folding the last of their laundry. He handed her a glass of water and sat on the end of the couch. He stared silently out the window as she dumped the last few items out of the basket onto the couch next to him so he could help. He folded a shirt and added it to the stack in front of him. But when he grabbed another shirt, he playfully tossed it at his wife, making her drop the shirt she was folding. He smirked when she tossed it back at him.

Ava grabbed for the remaining shirt on the couch as Don folded his. She flung it off one finger, making it splay across his face and chest before landing in his lap. He looked up at her with a grin fast enough to see the glint in her eye. Then she was gone. She took off across the living room and he was up on his feet and fast behind her.

They laughed as they sped down the hall, coming to a stop in their bedroom. They were on either side of the bed, grinning as they stared each other down. Don leapt up on the bed, trying to jump over to catch her, but she quickly ran around to the other side as he stumbled back.

When Ava started tickling his feet where they were hanging off the bed, he slid forward and hooked his legs around her waist, trapping her. She laughed as she fell against his body on the bed and pushed herself up a little to kiss him.

Don released his grasp with his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around her as her body melted into his. After a minute, they broke apart and Ava slid to his side, still wrapped in his arms. They closed their eyes as a warm breeze blew through the open window. They could deal with the laundry later.


End file.
